wazuraifandomcom-20200214-history
Aaron Delmon
Aaron Delmon is a human mercanery and assassin based somewhere in the continent of Nishi. A powerful and experienced combatant, he is completely capable of taking on even weavers in combat, a fact that unfortunately is not well circulated. He is known as the Harbinger to most, with his actual name used as a cover more often than not. Only those who truly know him are privy to this information, and those who do are few and far between. Background No Information Available Appearance Aaron has been shown to possess light brown skin, dark brown hair, and equally dark eyes to match. He tends to prefer darker toned colors; typically wearing black in some form in nearly his entire wardrobe. His attire is typically somewhat baggy; shown by his choice of a loose black T-shirt and khaki cargo pants. Over this is mainly a dark, hooded longcoat which conceals the weapons he carries on his person and hides his spiritual pressure if he wishes. His expression is typically calm, his eyes are usually set either in a state of analysis or thoughtfulness, and in full his expression can either seem kind or cold. Personality Aaorn is an intelligent, if complex, person who possesses two disparate natures; coming off as either warm and friendly, or cold and apathetic. How he acts is entirely dependent on his surroundings, allowing everyone around him to decide the most suitable mood.He possesses charisma, and can draw people to him. Shrewd and curious, as well as being liberal and independent-minded, his talent in perceiving the motives of others is extraordinary, and he is highly free-thinking and unconventional. Forthright in explanation, he tends to get right to the point. Analytical, iconoclastic, and at times rebellious, he is rather unpredictable in thought and action. He doesn't give his trust to everyone, and those who don't qualify may find themselves ignored or sharply criticized at some point. Frustrated when hampered, Tetsuro is not satisfied unless free to do as he pleases. Typically confident, he is a good leader that is hardworking and sociable. To add to the complexities, Tetsuro manages to be both magnanimous, and vindictive; while he is tolerant of many petty wrongs, when roused he can be intolerant of things in the beginning and highly vindictive. In the long run though his tolerance shows; rarely holding grudges. Tetsuro does have his quirks however; not being above manipulation and deceit and can be self-destructive, obstinate, critical, over-ambitious, ruthless, intolerant, and scheming. Tetsuro also has a small habit of answering questions he doesn't want to answer with a 'mathematician's answer' — an answer that is completely accurate that is of no use in the question's context — typically at the expense of the person he answers. He is also prone to sarcasm when being critical (which depending on the person can be often or not), as well as laziness when the objective isn't exactly important to him. His colder and more analytical side can be rather deadpan about things, but both natures can deal with anger; albeit in different ways. His anatyical side is more likely to sharply criticize in a level tone, while his warmer self is likely to flare up and yell. Typically Tetsuro prefers the former option when dealing with people though. Tetsuro will often pace around a room if he's standing up and thinking and if sitting he is likely to slouch when tired. Trivia *Aaron's theme is The Catalyst by Linkin Park. *Tetsuro's hobbies are origami, piano, and reading. *Tetsuro favorite food is guotie (potstickers), and his favorite drinks are cream soda and hot cocoa; with his least favorite food being seafood.